1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally the installation of molding. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for facilitating the installation of crown molding.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Ornamental molding is used to decorate residential and commercial structures throughout the world. Molding is typically used to decorate corners where walls meet. Crown molding is typically used to decorate a corner formed by the meeting of a wall and a ceiling. Modern processing techniques have allowed for the production of relatively inexpensive crown molding in a variety of patterns and styles. As such, crown molding has become extremely popular for decorating the interior of homes across the country. Unfortunately installing crown molding is quite difficult and requires a skilled carpenter to install properly.
United States Publication No. 20100313498 issued to Paidar et al. (hereinafter “Paidar”) a method and system for installing decorative moldings including a mounting block made of a soft and light material adapted to be secured to a wall and extended about a border thereof. However, Paidar does not disclose, for example, mounting blocks including relatively short lengths which are configured to fit securely into corners which do not necessarily include right angles due in part to a shaved corner of the molding block. Although there exist many different types of precut fully assembled crown moldings none of the known devices accomplish what the herein described ornamental molding kits is capable of.
Therefore a system and/or method which facilitates home owners or other unskilled laborers in installing crown molding is highly beneficial.